


The Warrior and the Thunderer

by Ellabee15



Series: Woman of color fics [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: Some one shots about Thor and Valkyrie





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Avengers' opinions when they meet Valkyrie

Tony

Tony couldn’t believe it. A hot Asgardian who wears leather, can drink anyone under the table, has access to a space ship with coordinates to all of the major party planets in the galaxy? Yeah right. When Bruce had described her to him, he thought he’d been lying to him. No way Thor would date a woman this cool. No offense, but he didn’t seem to be the type of guy who’d enjoy a partner who could kick his ass. Bruce had only given him an enigmatic smile. “Just meet her.” He’d said.

So when Thor brought her to the Avengers compound, Tony had to see if the rumors were true. Thor was introducing her, a giant grin on his face unlike any Tony had ever seen. The woman was shorter than him, two white lines on her eyes and flowing brown hair, part of which was tied into a top knot on her head. He swaggered over to her, ready to crack a joke when her eyes met his and he faltered. There was experience in her eyes, pain. Tony understood PTSD, having dabbled with it himself, but what was in Valkyrie’s eyes he had no words for. Thor arched an eyebrow.

“Stark?” He rumbled. Tony snapped back into focus, looking over at the god of Thunder.

“Um...godday Matey.” he said, motioning to his face. “Cuz, you know. Eyepatch. Pirate.” Valkyrie tilted her head.

“Huh.” She said before looking back at Thor. “I thought you said he was witty.”

“Usually.” Thor smirked. “I suppose he is struck dumb by your beauty.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “Seriously?” Thor flushed.

“I meant your lethalness.” He corrected. “And skill in battle.” Valkyrie shook her head, walking away. “And all around badassness.” Thor huffed as she engaged Banner in conversation.

Tony clapped his hand on Thor’s shoulder. “She’s too cool for you, Hammer time.”

Thor smiled as he watched her talk animatedly with Banner. “You have no idea.”

 

 

 

 

 

 Natasha

Natasha has no idea what to make of the tiny woman spinning a giant sword and riding a flying horse. Tapping her com, she told Steve. “We’ve got incoming.” Before bracing herself to fight.

“Stand down.” Steve said. “Thor says she’s friendly.”

Before Natasha can reply the rider plowed through the line of AIM soldiers, slicing any who came too close. Letting out a yell to rival the Hulk’s roar, she turned her horse and around and dove down for another attack. Natasha was left to stand dumbfound as the mystery woman took out all the hostiles. Then, blowing a kiss over her shoulder, she directed her horse into the sky, flying away.

The next time Natasha saw Thor, she smacked him outside the head.

“What in Odin’s name-” Thor held his head, a look of confusion lining his features.

“That’s for keeping your exceptionally better half from us for so long.” Natasha hissed.

Thor’s expression shifted to one of being slightly dazed. “Yes.” He sighed. “She is fantastic.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve

Steve doesn’t know what to make of the new status quo. First that Loki is back and apparently not their enemy anymore. Then there’s Valkyrie. Natasha was in love, Tony was terrified, and Banner sang her praises to anyone who’d listen. Even the Hulk adored her. Steve hadn’t met her yet.

Then he almost got run over by a winged horse. It ran to him, nosing him, seeming to riffle through his pockets. “Um…” he looked around, trying to make sense of who would let a giant magical creature run loose in the Avenger’s compound.

“Borealis.” A female voice shouted. “Don’t eat the human.”

Steve jumped, looking over to where the person was standing and spied Valkyrie. “Does it...eat people?”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “She doesn’t.” taking the horse’s bridle, she pressed her head into her neck. “I take my eyes off her for two seconds and she bolts.” She ran her fingers through her mane. Thor came jogging around the corner .

“Ah.” He said, grinning over at them. “You found her.”

Valkyrie looked over at Steve. “No…” She paused.

“Oh.” Steve held out his hand. “Steve Rogers.”

“Ah, you’re the Captain.” She smiled, looking over at Thor. “Borealis was looking for snacks.”

Thor nodded a greeting a Steve before moving to stand behind Valkyrie. The female Asgardian was pulling a bunch of crackers out of a pouch at her hip.

“I am gratified to see she is to your liking.” Thor murmured, his gaze soft.

“I never thought I’d ride another like her again.” Valkyrie replied. Some unspoken message passed between the two of them and Steve suddenly felt out of place, like he was witness to something that he had no business seeing It struck him just how little he knew Thor, despite having worked with him for years. Clearing his throat, he took a step away from the horse and the two Asgardians.

“I have...paperwork.” He motioned towards the hall behind him before walking away. 

 

 

 

 

 

T'Challa

T’Challa met Valkyrie during a UN session. Thor was in negotiations for the relocation of the people of Asgard. Walking through the halls, he came upon Okoye talking to a woman wearing a white dress. It was easy to recognize why the two had been drawn into conversation; both radiated danger, even though they’d attempted to pass as ordinary women. There was an undercurrent that even “European rags”, as Okoye called Western style clothing, couldn’t disguise. 

 

He paused an appropriate distance from the two, wondering who this woman was when Thor came to stand next to him. 

 

“I see Valkyrie is making new friends.” He said. There was no mistaking the look of adoration in his eyes as he looked at the other woman. T’Challa had had limited interactions with the god of thunder, but he respected him as a statesman, even if Thor’s approach to diplomacy was a bit more hotheaded than T’Challa would prefer (He could hear Shuri and his mother laughing at the irony of that statement). 

 

“Yes.” T’Challa said. “She must be a rare woman if my chief of security finds her interesting…” He trailed off, glancing around the room, wondering if anyone else knew just how lethal this particular meeting was. Thor seemed to be thinking along the same lines. 

 

“If they were ever to be angered with us, they could stage a coup men would never recover from.” Grinning, he clapped T’Challa on the shoulder before walking over to Valkyrie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the record, this is the last time I'm breaking you out of space jail."

Valkyrie let out an exasperated breath and put her hands on her hips. "For the record," she said, as Thor and Loki looked at her resignedly. "This is the last time I'm breaking you out of space jail."

Thor grinned at her, getting to his feet. "Valkyrie." He swayed and leaned his forearm against the bars. "This isn't what it looks like." 

"Just get us out of here." Loki sighed, rubbing his wrists. "This is beyond undignified. 

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow. "Couldn't the lords of Thunder and Mischief break themselves out of a simple," she pressed a hand to the bars, tilting her head as a smirk grew on her features. "jail cell?" 

Thor held up his hand. "God of Thunder." He corrected. A spark of lightning danced around his hands. Loki's eyes widened. 

"Don't." He held out a hand, but it was too late. Thor tried blasting the door. The lightning bounced off of it and hit Loki in the chest, throwing him into the opposite wall of the cell. He slid down and coughing. Thor grinned at him. "That isn't funny." Loki groaned. 

"It is for me." Thor turned his gaze back to Valkyrie, ruffling his hair and giving her, what he thought, was his best winning smile. "The forcefield around this cell gets stronger the more internal force is applied." 

She shook her head. "Now that I've got a captive audience." She grinned as Loki groaned and covered his face. "I can point out that I warned you not to mess with the guardians." 

"And he didn't listen." Loki said. 

"It was for you." Thor said. "The guardians know some of the best merchants in the galaxy." 

"Smugglers." Valkyrie corrected. 

Thor winced. "Same difference." 

"They're criminals." Valkyrie said. 

"So were you." Thor said. 

"I was a licensed collector." Valkyrie corrected. 

"Of people." Thor tapped his chin. "Which is arguably worse." 

"And yet entire civilizations haven't put a hit out on me." Valkyrie crossed her arms. "Can your guardian friends say the same?" 

"From what I understand." Thor moved closer to the bars. "That was a simple misunderstanding." 

"Ah." Valkyrie nodded. "Well in that case-" 

"Enough." Loki growled. Valkyrie gave him a blank look. "Either break us out or leave us here, but do not force me to endure your flirting." 

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "I was going to break you out." 

"You are wonderful." Thor beamed at her. Loki retched. 

"You are embarrassing." He mumbled, before glaring at Valkyrie. "What's your plan, exactly?" 

Valkyrie looked over her shoulder. "You ready big guy?" She asked. Loki paled and stepped back. 

"No." He held out his hand. "No no no no no no no no-" 

"HULK SMASH." Hulk roared, running at the bars. Thor jumped out of the way as Hulk crashed through and slammed Loki against the wall. Thor chuckled. 

"Ah. Classic." He stepped out of the cell as Hulk pulled away. Loki let out a pained whine as Hulk walked out of the cell. 

"How was that?" He asked Valkyrie. She patted him on the shoulder. 

"You did good, big guy." 

Hulk bared his teeth at her. Loki dusted himself off, stepping out of the cell. "Is your monster on a leash?" He asked. Hulk roared. Valkyrie tilted her head. 

"That depends entirely on how much you piss me off." 

An alarm went off. Thor glanced around. "We should get moving." He said. "We don't all want to end up in a cell." 

 

 

 

 

"What did you want to buy?" Valkyrie walked onto the main bridge of the Asgardian ship. Thor looked over at her. 

"Hmm?" His face was the picture of innocence, but she knew better. 

"What could have possibly been so important." She sat in his command chair, looking up at him. "That the king of Asgard would risk his life in order to buy it from a group of intergalactic smugglers?" 

"I was perfectly safe the entire time." Thor said, putting his hand on the top of the chair to look out at the stars. Valkyrie shook her head. 

"And the part where I found you in a jail cell?" 

"Just a step in my plan." Thor replied. 

"Ah." Valkyrie propped her elbow on the armrest of the chair and leaned her face on her fist. "Of course." 

The corner of Thor's mouth curled. "It was for these." He handed her a satchel. Valkyrie opened it. Inside were a pair of Asgardian arm braces, the type Valkyrie warriors wore into battle. She gulped as she recognized the pattern on them.

"Eir." She whispered, tracing her fingers over the familiar runes she hadn't seen for centuries. 

"I heard that a pair were on the market and..." Thor trailed off. "I thought you might like them." He ducked his head, rubbing at the nape of his neck. "I thought perhaps you might know who they belonged to and that it might...bring back a few memories."  

Valkyrie looked back down at the name carved into the gauntlets, unsure how to respond. Somehow, out of all the pieces of the Valkyries that had been scattered across the galaxy, he'd managed to return a piece of Eir to her. It was as though her love was reaching from Valhalla to tell her to open up again.

Thor took her silence as a disapproval of the gift and turned with the intention of walking away.

"I lost everything that day." Valkyrie's voice cracked. "I even revoked my own name in mourning." She traced her fingers over the runes before looking at Thor. "Eir..." She murmured. "She was my everything." She held the braces against her chest. "There's no words to say how much I appreciate this gift." 

Thor swallowed, his eyes lowering as a blush dusted on his cheeks. "Worth breaking me out of jail for?" 

Valkyrie felt a laugh bubble in her throat. Thor made her smile more than she'd managed in a few centuries, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing she thought he was charming. "It may have been worth breaking you out of jail from." She tapped her fingers on the armrest as Thor beamed. "Though the statute of limitations is 15 times." 

"Well." Thor flexed his arms. "Seeing as you've only had to do it 3 times." 

"4" Valkyrie corrected. He waved her off. 

"I have at least 11 jail breaks left." He grinned, backing away. "Which is good because I'm planning to hang out with the guardians again." 

Valkyrie sat up. "Thor." She called after him as he walked out of the main bridge. "You better have been joking."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accept prompts!


	3. Chapter 3

“Urgh.” Tony glared as Thor and Valkyrie walked onto the quinjet, capes flapping after battle. “How is it that the eye patch makes you look more badass?” He covered one of his eyes and looked over at Maria Hill. “Waddaya think?”

“No.” Maria turned and began prepping the ship for take off. Tony sulked. Thor chuckled as Valkyrie arched an eyebrow.

“Your battle companions are strange.” She commented.

“It’s not fair.” Tony sighed as the jet took off. Thor sat and began cleaning his sword.

“What isn’t fair, Stark?” He asked.

“This.” Tony waved his hand angrily, indicating Thor. Valkyrie snorted. “I mean, how can one man have so much? Especially one who isn’t me?”

Thor rolled his eyes. Valkyrie frowned as Clint jumped in.

“I mean, it was bad enough competing with him when he had the long hair, but come on.” Clint waved over at Thor in irritation. “No one can compete with that rugged badassness.” He frowned. “Oh look I’m Thor, I’m manly and tough and have an eyepatch. Wanna hear my tragic backstory? By the way, did I mention I’m a king?”

Valkyrie looked over at Thor. “Do they think you’re some big tough guy?”

Thor didn’t answer, beginning to sharpen his sword. Valkyrie’s confusion changed into one of delight. “They DO.”

Tony looked between the two of them. “Hold up.” He grinned. “I’m sensing insider dirt.”

“Yeah, Valky.” Clint said, ducking as Valkyrie threw a dagger at his head. “Spill.”

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow at Thor. He looked up from his sword. “Are you asking for my permission?”

Valkyrie put an arm on his shoulder and used it to prop up her chin. “Oh I would never dream of telling people anything about you without your permission, your majesty.”

He chuckled. “Of course.”

Valkyrie turned to the other Avengers. “Tell me more stories about Thor.” Thor’s ears flushed red. “What do the people of Earth say about my king?”

Thor sheathed his sword as he leaned against the wall of the plane and crossed his arms. “Why is it that you always call me your king when you want to make fun of me?”

“Because you’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Valkyrie tapped his ear with her finger before turning to the Avengers. Varying degrees of shock painted their faces as they watched Thor, King of Asgard and God of Thunder blush because of Valkyrie’s compliment. All except for Bruce who grinned as he zipped up his hoodie

“Cute?” Steve said slowly.

“Of course.” Valkyrie smirked. “I suppose it works, given his age.”

“Age?” Tony was looking back and forth between them. Thor exhaled.

“Valkyrie may...have a few years on me.” He conceded.

“Centuries.” Valkyrie corrected. “I was flying horses into battle before you were born.”

“So…” Natasha crossed her arms. “You’re telling us that all this time Thor had us thinking he was the biggest baddest warrior Asgard had ever seen…” She trailed off as Valkyrie laughed.

“All the major battles were fought long before he was born.” She explained. “He may have played at gods and monsters, but until he came to Midgard, I’m guessing the most intense competition he ever had was his brother.”

“There was a bilgesnipe.” Thor mumbled. Valkyrie arched an eyebrow.

“Want to know how old I was when I killed my first bilgesnipe?”

Thor shook his head. Tony cleared his throat.

I think an apology is in order.” He said. “I mean, here you had us feeling insignificant when it turns out you’re essentially the Hawkeye of Asgard,” He glanced over at Clint. “No offense, Merida.”

“None taken.” Clint said, dusting off one of his arrows and spinning it in his hand. “Just remember this moment the next time you need me.”

“Yes, if I ever have a large amount of money riding on a game of darts, I’m sure I’ll regret this.” Tony scoffed, before shrinking away at Natasha’s glare.

Valkyrie turned her back on the bickering Avengers to look at Thor. “Sorry I ruined your reputation.” Her sincerity undercut by the smirk that was spreading over her face. Thor rolled his eyes.

“No you aren’t.” He crossed his arms and attempted to pout, his eyes crinkling with laughter.

“I’m just saying, it’s false advertising.” Tony snapped. “How are we supposed to maintain our rep as Earth’s Mightiest Heroes if we’re rolling with the Asgardian B team.”

“Because you do have Asgard’s mightiest warrior.” Thor raised his voice, drawing the attention of the Quinjet back to him. He motioned to Valkyrie. She wrinkled her nose as the jet landed in the Avenger’s compound.

“I think I prefer the Revengers.” High fiving Bruce, she swaggered off the jet. “Captain Rogers.” She shouted over her shoulder. “Let’s test that super soldier alcohol tolerance.”

Thor grinned at the other Avengers before following her. “Can I join?”

“You’re too young.” She said. “It’s probably past your bedtime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. If you have a prompt, put it in the comments and I'll try my best!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Valkyrie make a deal. In order to get her name, he needs to beat her in a sparring match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that Valkyrie renounced her name after the battle with Hela and took on her title as a form of survivor's guilt.

"I could order you." Thor said from his place on the ground. "This is a treasonable offense."

Valkyrie swung her legs from her spot on the table in his room, looking down at him. "It's simple, Thor. Beat me in a sparring match and you'll get my real name."

"I could ask Heimdall." Thor said.

Valkyrie tilted her head, nodding slowly, pressing her lips together. "You could." She said. "But you won't."

Thor propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her. "Oh I won't?"

"You won't because that wouldn't be fun." She rolled her shoulders, cracking her neck as she stood. "You know the deal, Thor. You want my name, you earn it."

 

 

 

And he tried. Time and time again, he'd challenge her. On the training mats, in the engineering room, dropping down on her after crawling through the airvents. At every opportunity, he'd launch into an attack, only to get his royal Asgardian ass handed to him by Valkyrie. 

"Perhaps you should reconsider this course of action." Loki suggested as Thor picked himself off the floor, rubbing the back of his head. Thor sighed, watching Valkyrie walk out the door, comparing swords with Heimdall. "It isn't good for the people of Asgard to see their king debased on a daily basis." 

"Don't be ridiculous, Loki." Thor got up, straightening his armor and grinning at his brother. "She trounced me three times yesterday." 

Loki shook his head. "And you don't see how this could be a problem?" 

Thor tilted his head before shaking it. "No." He grinned at Loki. "I think it makes the people happy to see that the person who will train our warriors is capable." 

Loki rolled his eyes. 

Thor nudged him. "Perhaps you're right, Loki." He sighed dramatically. "After all, it's better for the people to discover that their king is an impostor in masquerade who forced people to put on terrible plays in his honor." 

Loki's nose wrinkled. "What would you know of theater?" 

"I've seen Hamilton." Thor replied. Loki's brow knit in confusion.

"What?" He asked. 

Thor smirked. "If you knew as much about theater as I do, you'd have understood that reference." He left his brother befuddled as he exited the room shouting 'Valkyrie, prepare yourself." 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ouch." Thor whined. Valkyrie sat on his chest, shaking her head. 

"Are you ever going to give up?" 

"Never." Thor said sincerely. He let out a large sigh, spreading his arms out on the ground. "This isn't a stupid competition. I know you set these conditions because you need time. I figure the day you're ready, you'll allow me to win." 

Valkyrie's throat dried. In the time that she'd gotten to know Thor, she'd come to see layers that were deeper than the golden boy prince that she'd initially assumed he was, but he still managed to surprise her with the depths of his vulnerability and sincerity. Sliding off his chest, she settled on the floor next to him, leaning back against his waist. It was quiet in the training room. While there was no conception of night or day in space, the ship had ordered itself around a specific time schedule. Most people were currently asleep, so they were alone. 

Thor didn't move, clearly content to be with her in silence. It was also clear that he'd be content with this for as long as she wanted. 

"What if I never let you beat me?" She murmured, her voice soft, even as it broke the silence. 

Thor looked down at her. "Then I will be grateful for the experience of you allowing me to hone my battle skills." 

She could detect no deception in his eye. Nodding and looking away from him, she drew one of her knees up against her chest. She was tired, weary. She'd been carrying her burdens for so long. 

"I suppose this is a dream come true." She said. Thor's brows knit in confusion. "You always wanted to be a Valkyrie." She smirked. He shook his head. 

"I have no delusions on that front." He propped himself up on his elbows, rolling his head to loosen the muscles in his neck. "If having you beat me black and blue has taught me anything, it's that I would have made a lousy Valkyrie." 

She shook her head. "That's not true." She watched as excited surprise broke across his face before adding. "You wouldn't have passed the qualifying training." 

He pouted. "If I weren't so sore..." 

"You'd still land on your back with me on top of you." 

He chuckled. "Aye." He nodded. "But what a way to go." 

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, even as heat rose to her face. "Might I remind you who is the only person in this training room with a weapon." 

"No need." Thor grinned, flopping back on the ground. "I know it's me and my disarming wit and charming." 

Valkyrie snorted. Smiles had been few and far between on Sakaar, but with Thor around, they were almost always below the surface. 

The door opened and Banner walked in. Valkyri had trouble reconciling the small man with the Hulk, but she smiled at him all the same. They weren't as close as her and the green monster, but she was willing to give him a chance. "Uh hi." He said as he looked at the two of them on the mats. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." 

"Nothing." Thor said cheerily. "Valkyrie has beaten me once again." He sounded completely delighted. 

"Well, Heimdall needs to discuss a supply run on an approaching moon." Banner said before ducking out. The doors closed behind. Thor groaned and moved. Valkyrie pulled away. He stood, offering her a hand. She swallowed before taking it. 

"I've got to go talk to Heimdall." He motioned. "I look forward to my next defeat." 

Valkyrie nodded. He was almost out of the door when she stopped him. "Brunnhilde." 

He turned, looking at her uncertainly. 

"It was my name." She hugged herself, feeling strangely light. Thor looked as though she'd handed him the sun. 

"It's good to meet you, Brunnhilde." He said. 


	5. Chapter 5

There were loud banging noises from the vents. Thor frowned, looking up at the ceiling. "Do I-?" 

"Just ignore it." Loki said, focusing on the star maps. Hyper focusing, now that Thor thought about it. What was he doing? More importantly what was he hiding. Crossing his arms he stared at Loki. His brother sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's kind of hard to plan a route when you aren't looking at the map." He commented. 

"Well it won't matter what direction we're traveling in, if we blow up in the middle of space." Thor replied. Loki let out a long sigh, pressing his hands on the table before looking over at Thor. 

"You think I've sabotaged the ship." 

Thor inclined his head. "You said it, I didn't."

Loki shook his head. "Thor." He said slowly. 

"Brother." Thor replied. 

"I did not sabotage the ship." 

"Good." Thor kept his eye on Loki's face as he looked back at the map. Loki pressed his lips together in irritation. 

"You don't believe me." 

"Not for a second." Thor rocked back and forth on his feet, enjoying Loki's uncomfortable look. While he knew Loki wasn't that sadistic, whatever was crawling through the vents definitely had something to do with him. 

Loki heaved a long suffering sigh as he crossed his arms, turning away from the map. "What have I ever done-" 

"I could tell you." Thor cut him off. "But frankly, I don't think I have enough centuries left in my lifespan." 

Loki pressed his lips together, examining Thor. "I did not sabotage the ship." 

"But." Thor prompted, jerking his chin upwards in the direction of the ceiling. "You do know what's going on up there." 

As if to punctuate his point, another banging noise came from the ceiling above him. Loki sighed, shaking his head. 

"What was that?" Thor prompted. Loki didn't reply. "Brother," Thor leaned against the table next to him, his back to the map. "We know how this works. You scheme. I call you out. You pretend not to know. The scheme unravels and I emerge victorious. You become upset because I bested you, thus inspiring a new scheme and around and around we go." He gave Loki a plaintive look. "Break the cycle, brother. Just tell me what's happening." 

Loki opened his mouth, readying to answer when he was interrupted. 

"Your brother doesn't want to be embarrassed." Thor looked up to see Brunnhilde leaning out of the vents, a shit eating grin on her face. Making sure she had their full attention, she tossed something out of the vent. It was black, hairy and twitched slightly as it landed on the map. Loki jumped back, moving away from it. "It's dead." Brunnhilde said. "You're welcome." 

Thor moved forward, examining the creature. "A spider?" He glanced up just in time to see Brunnhilde push out of the vent. 

She landed on the table, dusting herself off. Putting her hand on Thor's shoulder she delicately stepped off the table. "Loki asked me to kill it because he was scared." 

Thor grinned over at this brother in delight. "Did he now?" 

Loki glared at Brunnhilde. "You said you wouldn't tell him." 

"And you believed me?" She shook her head. "First mistake." She glanced over at Thor. "Want to know the second mistake?" 

Loki glared at them. "I will take my leave." 

"The second mistake." Brunnhilde raised her voice as Loki went to the door. "Was not realizing that this..." She motioned over to the large spider. "Is female..." 

Loki's eyes widened. "What?" 

Brunhilde smirked. 

"You mean." Loki backed away, bumping into the door. 

Brunhilde sighed heavily, looking mournful. "I just could not find that nest." She shrugged. "Oh well. Sakaarian spider hatching season isn't for another 3 months and by that time..." She looked over at Thor, urging him to join in her torment of Loki. 

"We'll be about 4 months away from reaching earth." He finished. "The babies have teeth, right?" 

"So many teeth." Brunnhilde nodded solemnly. "All the teeth." 

Loki strode angrily out the door. It shut behind him. Thor and Brunhilde waited a beat before cracking up. 

"Do you think he realized that female Sakaarian spiders are gray?" Brunhilde asked. 

"Let him stew." Thor nudged her. "You are quite the actress." 

"Thank you." Brunnhilde said. "I get practice every night when I tell you it was good." She nudged him, wagging her eyebrows. 

Thor rolled his eyes. "It sounds like you're baiting me." He smirked. "I think you're just begging me to prove you wrong." 

"I been around for a long time, lord of thunder." She grinned as he bristled at the nickname. "You think you can teach me something I don't know?" 

"No." Thor admitted. "But I do admit to fully enjoying the fruit of your wisdom." 

A shriek resounded through the wall. Thor grinned. Brunhilde arched an eyebrow. "Rain-check?" she said. Thor nodded. 

"I must go make fun of my brother." He rushed to the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitsxnes asked for  
> "Valkyrie is pregnant and Thor is the father"

The second Thor entered his chambers, he had to duck as a goblet flew at his head.

"You did this to me." Brunnhilde shouted.

Thor straightened up, walking to take his place at her bedside. Taking her hand, he pressed a kissed to her forehead. She glared up at him, her brow covered in sweat. "I came as soon as I heard." He murmured.

She grit her teeth as another contraction hit, her fingers squeezing his hand. He grunted.

"Oh I'm sorry." She hissed. "Is this painful for you?"

"Actually, yes." Thor smirked as she let out a small cry of rage and pain. If he could focus her attention on him, he could distract her a bit from her suffering. "I mean, imagine how much I've had to deal with these last few months. Midnight runs to get food, rubbing your feet, keeping you from entering battle, your mood swings."

Brunnhilde reached for the sword she usually kept by the bed, but it was gone. Thor shared a look with the midwife.

"That was removed about three months ago when you started to threaten to cut off my manhood." Thor explained.

Brunnhilde started panting. "Looking like a pretty good idea right about now." She muttered. Thor nodded his head thoughtfully.

"It would probably have been a better idea 9 months ago." He suggested. "You know, before-"

"I lost my mind and I had sex with you?" Brunnhilde suggested. Thor sighed.

"I was going to say we passionately created our child." He smirked. "And if we're discussing that particular instance, that was more than 9 months ago."

Brunnhilde bit her lip, her grip on his hand increasing. "I hate you." Her voice wavered as she was hit with another contraction.

"I love you too." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her brow. "And I will be here through this entire ordeal."

"And then I get my sword back?" She asked.

"Yes." He smiled. "To run me through at your earliest convenience."

The midwife looked between Brunnhilde's parted legs. "She's ready to start pushing." She said. "My Queen-"

"I am not your queen." Brunnhilde hissed. "I don't care how crazy the hormones made me, I know I didn't marry him."

Thor smiled over at her bewildered face. "We're non traditional." He explained as Brunnhilde shouted.

"I will gouge your other eye out."

 

 

Brunnhilde looked down at the small sleeping bundle in her arms. She was so small and vulnerable. Leaning back against Thor, she voiced the fear that had been plaguing her ever since she discovered her pregnancy.

"How can I be a good mother?"

Thor pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "How do you mean?"

"I...I'm not exactly a role model." She mumbled, her eyelids heavy and a weariness setting into her bones. 

"And I am?" He asked. "Our daughter will have a strong, kind hearted, noble mother. Your experiences will guide you in how to raise her, just as my experiences will guide me." He ran his fingers through her sweat soaked hair. "It is not like I had the best example of fatherhood growing up."

Brunnhilde arched an eyebrow, looking up at him. While her opinion of Odin was less than favorable, it was rare for Thor to speak ill of his father. "I suppose we will learn together." She murmured, looking back down at the baby. "Hello, small thing." She brushed her fingers over her daughter's forehead, a thrill running through her as the infant reached for her fingers. "She's so tiny." She pressed a kiss to her daughter's little brown fingers. 

"She's perfect." Thor murmured. 


	7. Chapter 7

Brunnhilde glared as Thor walked into her quarters on the ship, holding a tray. “This is stupid.”

Thor sat on the bed, holding out a thermometer. “Open up.” His voice was gentle, but firm. He was handling her. Brunnhilde shook her head. Petty? Probably, but the pounding in her head made her a bit punchy. He arched an eyebrow. “I can wait.”

Brunnhilde groaned, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face in the pillow.

“Is that an indication that you would rather it went in somewhere besides your mouth?” Thor teased. Brunhilde’s head came up off the pillow and she glared at him.

“Try it and prepare to lose your other eye.”

Thor chuckled. “You are ill.”

“Impossible.” Brunhilde rolled onto her back. “Valkyries do not get sick.” She swatted away the hand with the thermometer. Thor sighed.

“No, I suppose you meant to throw up on Loki.”

Brunhilde smiled as she covered her eyes with her arm. Thor rolled his eyes.

“Of course you did." He said. "Well, you are not leaving this room until I am satisfied that you are well again." Brunnhilde opened her mouth, preparing to protest when she began coughing. Doubled over, she hugged herself, trying to contain the wracking of her body. Not wanting to look at Thor, because she just knew he'd be smug, she pressed her face back into the pillow. Thor gently urged her to roll over. She squinted through her eyelids, trying to prepare a comeback, but his expression was empty of any teasing. He actually looked concerned. 

"Mm fine." She mumbled, her voice a small rasp. Her throat burned and her eyelids were heavy. Thor shook his head. 

"You do realize that there is nothing wrong with admitting you aren't feeling well?" He murmured, brushing a hand across her forehead to push back her hair. "Asgard needs its best warrior to honest when she's not dong 100 percent." 

"Give me a sword and I'll show you what percent I am." Brunnhilde muttered, shutting her eyes. Thor turned his attention to the tray he'd put on her nightstand. 

"I brought you food. And some tea that Bruce said calms him down after he's de-hulked." Thor smiled back over her, taking a spoon in hand to feed her the soup. "I'll take care of everything. You just rest and get better." 

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes, even as she opened her mouth. Swallowing the soup, which was difficult with how raw her throat was, she eyed Thor, annoyed. 'What's next?" she asked. "You reading me bedtime stories?" 

Thor wordlessly held up a book. "It was in the bags of one of the children." He grinned. "It was one of my favorites when I was a child. My mother would read it when I was sick." He settled in next to her, Brunnhilde grumbled slightly as he tucked her under his arm. "Now settle in." 

She let her head fall on his chest. He was quite comforting. Not that she was about to admit that. It had been a long time since someone had taken care of her when she was sick. And not because they felt obligated. Thor actually cared, even enough to withstand her grumpiness. "What story are you going to read?" She glanced up just in time to see the corners of his mouth turn up. 

"The flight of the Valkyries." 

Brunnhilde groaned. She regretted every positive thing she'd thought about him. "Just wait till I get my hands on a sword." Thor opened the book, clearing his throat.

"In the time of Heros and ancient monsters, only one force stood for good and justice." He began. Brunnhilde sighed. 

"Fine. Read on. But expect much complaining."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in regards to the name I'm going to use for Valkyrie/Brunnhilde, I'm head-cannoning that, if a chapter's from Thor's point of view, she's Brunnhilde if they're in a relationship and Valkyrie pre-relationship.

"So." Bruce said, taking Thor's attention from the other side of the mess hall. Valkyrie was showing off a sword stabbing technique to a group of girls. "Valkyrie's pretty...pretty."

"Huh?" Thor turned, looking at his fellow Avenger. Bruce shifted from foot to foot.

"Valkyrie." He motioned to her. "She's...pretty."

"She's not-" Thor frowned, looking back at her. "She's..." He flushed. "She's strong and lethal and intelligent and...A good warrior. She, you know, fights good." He swallowed, unsure why Bruce's observation upset him. "But pretty? Pfffft. I. I hadn't noticed."

Bruce arched an eyebrow, clasping his hands behind his back. "Well, maybe you haven't noticed." He tilted his head, looking back across the ship's dining hall, "but other people don't have your blinders."

Thor whirled around, just in time to see Loki swagger over to her. A spark of lightning curled around his fingers as he stood, ready to go across the room. In case Loki provoked her...or started trouble. That was why.

Valkyrie didn't seem to register Loki, that is until she whirled around with her sword, stabbing it through him...except that he wasn't actually in the hall and the sword went into empty air as Loki's image flickered.

Thor's booming laugh drew the attention of all those assembled into the room, but he didn't care. He was relieved. No, he chided. He was impressed at the new leader of Asgard's warriors skill with a sword. Nothing more. He glanced over at Valkyrie to make sure that was how she interpreted it. She was looking at him, her nose wrinkled, as if she was annoyed with him. He sat down heavily, grabbing his fork and stabbing at the plate in front of him. Bruce shook his head.

"Yeah." He said. "That's definitely the sulk of someone who hasn't noticed anything besides her fighting skills."

Thor pressed his lips together, shooting Bruce a dirty look. "I like Hulk better."

"Me thinks the god doth protest too much." Bruce turned and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Brunnhilde sighed as she looked at the frankly ridiculous scene in front of her. "You can't keep it."

"Come on." Thor grinned through the gap the large snake that was wrapped around him had left for his face. "He is friendly."

"He is dangerous." Brunnhilde's hand went to her sword as the snake hissed at her. She had no idea what it was about the scaly worms that Thor liked so much, but she didn't share his enthusiasm.

"It's okay Slithy, she doesn't mean to be mean." Thor patted the snake on the head.

He couldn't be serious. "Slithy?" She asked slowly.

"Yes." Thor said, waving his arms. "Because snakes, you know." He made a waving motion with his hands. "Slither."

Brunnhilde shook her head. "He's going to eat you." She said. "And I'm going to laugh." 

"Lies." Thor turned and left the room. "He is gentle and kind. And you would miss me if I died." 

"I managed quite a few centuries without you, Thor." Brunnhilde shouted after him. "I can manage the next couple as well." 

 

 

Slithy became a staple on the ship. It would be at Thor's feet or curling around his seat, or coiled in his lap, mouth open to get food that he passed it. And it grew. 

It grew big enough to wrap around Thor's waist 4 times. Brunnhilde didn't like it. It's not that she had anything personally against snakes, she just didn't see the logic in keeping a large dangerous carnivore as a pet. Especially a large dangerous carnivore Thor had picked up from a random planet without any regard to how big it would get or how long it lived. 

She voiced her concern to Loki, who shrugged. "My brother doesn't see the obvious until it bites him in the face." He shook his head. 

The snake, however, seemed to like Thor and wasn't showing any sign of harming him...yet. Brunnhilde started slowly noticing its behavior changing. It would refuse food and often at meal times was nowhere to be found. It also was stretched out length wise a lot more often than its usual coiled position. She frowned as she watched it wind around Thor one afternoon. 

"Look." He waved over at her. "It's almost be enough to wrap around me from head to foot. "

Brunnhilde's eyes widened as Slithy opened its mouth. It wasbig enough...to swallow Thor whole. She grabbed a sword, pressing it under the snake's head. "Get...off." She said slowly. The snake hissed, sticking its forked tongue at her.

"Brunnhilde, what are you urggg" Thor gasped. The snake was tightening its hold on him. 

"It's trying to eat you, Thor." She said. "That's why its refusing food and stretching itself out. It's checking to see if its big enough to eat you." 

"Unnnh" Thor groaned, struggling against the snake. 

"This is what happens when you don't listen to me." Brunnhilde continued. 

"Brrrunn" Thor's face was turning blue. Brunnhilde rolled her eyes and cut the snake's head off. It fell to the ground, it's coils loosening. Thor took a deep breath, shuddering as he moved away from the snake's body. coughing. 

Brunnhilde put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled before smacking the back of his head. 

"Ow." Thor pouted, rubbing his head. 

"That's for not listening to me." She said. "I can't believe I worried about someone who'd be so stupid." 

"You worried about me." Thor's face lit up. Brunnhilde shook her head. 

"No." 

"Yes you did. You admitted it." 

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. "Just..." She motioned to the dead snake. "Get rid of that thing." 

"Oh I will." Thor grinned. "No need to worry." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry. When I posted this chapter the entire second half got deleted and I didn't notice. I fixed it. It's shorter than I would have wanted, but I can't find the missing piece.

For the third night in a row, Brunnhilde woke in a cold sweat. It took her a moment to recognize her surroundings, her heart pounding over the sound of the ship’s engines. She’d deliberately chosen quarters far away from the majority of the Asgardians, wanting her privacy and to avoid questions. She angrily wiped at her forehead and swallowed, her throat raw and dry; she’d probably been screaming again.

The nightmares had gone away on SaKaar after a few centuries of booze and ignoring her problems, but now, after having faced Hela again, they were back. It also didn’t help that someone (Thor) had hidden all the alcohol on board. She’d asked Heimdall where it was, but he’d arched an eyebrow, clearly thinking her need for Sakaarian brandy beneath his all seeing abilities. Swinging her legs out of bed, she walked towards the shower, grimacing at the way her sleeping clothes stuck to her bad. Peeling them off, she turned the water on to the coldest setting, shivering as she stood under the spray. She needed the water cold, it banished the feeling of warm blood that had showered her in her dream. Blood. Raining from the sky as she fell, other Valkyries around her, their eyes blank and lifeless. 

Grabbing her towel, she walked back into her room, glancing out the window at the dark emptiness of space. Somewhere out there was the earth. The planet Thor had promised they could move to. She trusted Thor, but she wondered if he was being naive to think Midgardians would simply open their arms and accept them. Grabbing a change of clothes, she pulled them on, wondering if she should go to the makeshift training room they’d set up on the ship to get in a few rounds with the punching bag when a knock came at the door.

She opened it, arching her eyebrow when she saw Thor standing in front of the door. “Can I help you?”

He handed her a bottle of Sakaarian brandy. She blinked in surprise before looking up and down the hall.

“Alright. Who are you and what have you done with Thor?” She crossed her arms. He chuckled.

“I know I’m encouraging you to quit.” He said. “But...I figured just this once.” He hesitated. “Not that I thought that you needed it, I needed it and didn’t want to drink alone. You’re like the third person I asked, I didn’t just find you-”

“Heimdall told you about my nightmares.” Brunnhilde cut Thor off, unable to listen to anymore of his ridiculous excuses. His mouth hung open for a bit before he closed it abruptly, nodding.

“You don’t have to tell me what’s happening.” He mumbled, holding out the bottle. “I just wanted you to know that if you need anything, I’m here.”

Brunnhilde took the bottle, weighing its heaviness in her hand. Thor backed away, giving her a rueful smile before backing away.

“Good night, Brunnhilde.”

“I thought it would make it okay.” She murmured, stepping aside. Thor hesitated, unsure if she was going to change her mind about the invitation before going into her quarters.

“Make what okay.” He asked.

“When I lost…”Brunnhilde stopped herself. While she was going to share her emotions, there were certain things she wasn’t going to talk about. “After Hela slaughtered the Valkyries, I couldn't close my eyes." She shook her head, closing the door. "I thought her being gone would...make it better. I thought, I avenged them." She put the bottle on the table, refusing to look at Thor. "I feel...empty somehow. She's gone, but...it didn't bring anyone back. It didn't change anything." 

"I think the people you saved would disagree with you." Thor said. "You helped stop an all powerful warlord from destroying the universe." 

Brunnhilde snorted. "So what you're saying is, I'm being selfish." 

"No." Thor shook his head. "I'm saying you're allowing yourself to feel your pain for the first time in..." He tilted his head. "How old are you exactly?" He dodged as she threw a punch at him, grinning. "It's scary." 

"No it isn't." she muttered. 

"It is." Thor nodded sagely. "And there's nothing wrong that." He hesitated. "And there's nothing wrong with leaning on others." 

Brunnhilde took in a deep breath. She wasn't ready to open up just yet. "Thank you for the booze." She murmured. "I think it's all I'm able to talk about right now." She gave Thor a rueful smile. "But it is good to know that when I'm ready to talk...Banner will listen." 

Thor snorted. "Well, when you are ready. I'm sure _Banner_ will be all to happy to listen." 


	11. Chapter 11

Brunnhilde was lying on the ground of her room. Thor entered and stopped, taking her in. Leaning in the doorway, he crossed his arms. "So." He said. "Was that a difficult training for you?"

Brunnhilde raised an arm, putting up her middle finger. He smirked.

"There is no shame in feeling your age." He sighed in mock exasperation. 

Brunnhilde huffed. "Come down here and I'll show you exactly how much I'm feeling my age." 

"Is that a promise?" Thor sat on her couch, shaking his head. Brunnhilde rolled onto her side, examining him before rolling her eyes. 

"You wish, princeling." 

"It's kingling actually." Thor retorted before furrowing his brow. Brunnhilde smirked as he began. "No, wait-" 

"Kingling it is." She sat up, rolling her shoulders, ignoring the way they cracked. "It's not the training that wore me out. It's..." She hesitated. It wasn't that she thought Thor couldn't be trusted, it was that a few centuries of hiding her emotions couldn't just be unlearned. Thor, however seemed to understand what she was trying to say without her having to actually voice it. 

"I imagine it must be strange training with an Asgardian fighting force that isn't the Valkyries." He murmured. 

The statement, while true, made her feel oddly defensive. "I can handle it."

Thor leaned back, holding up his hands. "I never said anything to the contrary." He gave her a smile, "I would not have chosen you for the position if I didn't believe it was true."  

"Yes you would have." Brunnhilde stuck out her chin stubbornly. "Because I wouldn't have allowed you to choose someone else." 

Thor arched the eyebrow over his eyepatch. "I think there's a bit of confusion concerning who's king around here." 

Brunnhilde couldn't help the smile that crept across her face. "No confusion." She stood, "You're king. I'm the authority." 

Thor scoffed. 

"And if you doubt it." She unsheathed her sword, twirling it in her hand before pointing it at him. "I'd be more than willing to prove it." 

Thor lifted an arm, pushing the sword out of the way. Standing, he held Brunnhilde's gaze, stepping forward. Brunnhilde didn't move, tilting her head up. Thor stopped, inches away from her. "Is that so?" 

"General." Brunnhilde said. Thor arched an eyebrow. "My title." She explained. "It's general." 

Thor grinned. "Did you just decide that?" Brunnhilde nodded, reaching out a hand to run a finger along his armor before gripping the leather to pull him closer. 

"I do believe I did." She smirked as his eye went blank. "What are you going to do about it?" 

His hands went to her waist, they were warm, grounding. 

"Do you know how we used to unwind after training?" She asked. Thor shook his head, looking eager. "How about I show you." Moving closer, she hooked her fingers into the clasp of his cape and pulled him closer. Thor's eyes widened and he licked his lips, nodding. Brunnhilde let her lips hover a breath away from his, enjoying the way his eyes fluttered closed as he anticipated a kiss. Then she swept his feet out from under him, using his falling momentum to flip him over her shoulder.

Thor let out a dazed cough, staring up at the ceiling. Brunnhilde leaned over him, smirking as he pouted. "How's that for feeling my age?" She asked. 


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean, okay?" Thor was pouting. Valkyrie smirked as she sat up on the side of the bed, tying up her hair.

"I meant that you did okay." She glanced over her shoulder. "It's not a bad thing."

Thor rubbed his head, unsure of how to respond. "It's just...I have never received complaints before."

"I'm not complaining." Valkyrie began grabbing her clothes and pulling them on. "It was fun."

Thor moved closer. "Fun?"

Valkyrie shrugged, fastening her pants. "Fun." She echoed. "Have you seen my sword?" She looked around the room. "Ah. There." Walking across the room, she picked up her sword belt.

"And you're leaving?" Thor said. "Just like that?"

Valkyrie paused. For a second, she considered sliding back into bed. Letting him hold her, give her all the affection he was clearly bursting to share. It would be easy...which is what made it dangerous. She learned a long time ago, feelings only gave you pain and suffering in the long run.

"Lord of lightning." She teased. "Do you really think I don't have other offers?"

She look at Thor, expecting to see some type of anger or embarrassment. What she found was understanding. Giving her a small nod, he lay back. "I wouldn't want to keep you from them."

Valkyrie nodded, walking out of his quarters.

 

 

They fell into a pattern. During the day, they played their roles. He was king, she was the head of his warriors. At night, they tangled with each other. Truth be told Thor was better then okay. He was kind, generous and eager to please. During, Valkyrie could close her eyes and let herself pretend that she was the kind of woman who this belonged to. Who was loved by a good person. Yet every time, even as the sweat cooled on her skin, she rolled out of bed, ignoring the way Thor would reach for her before pulling his hands back. 

They weren't having sex with any other people. Despite her posturing, Thor knew as well as she did that after she left his room, she collapsed in her quarters, alone. Just as she knew that he didn't have anyone else after she left. Somehow, it was crueler. She understood lies and deception. Tenderness, such as what he offered, burned her. 

 

 

 

But she kept going back. 

A moth to a flame. 

And Thor never turned her away, his arms open as he held her. His fingers burning into her hips, his touch making her tremble, even as she moved above him. 

"Why?" She whispered. Her back was to him as she sat on the edge of the bed, ready to stand and leave. "Why do you keep letting me in?" 

Thor shifted behind her and took her hand. Gently kissing her palm, he murmured. "Because I hope that one day you'll stay." 

She wanted to scream. Wanted to hurt him. Tell him she never would. Instead she squeezed her fingers around his and murmured. 

"I hope so too." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Infinity War

Explosions sounded around the ship. Valkyrie grabbed her sword, running from room to room. She needed to get as many people off the ship as she could. Ahead of her was a a pile of rocks. No. Not a pile of rocks.

"KORG." She shouted.

"Huh?" The rock creature turned. "Oh, Valkyrie. How pleasant to see you here, despite the fact we're being boarded by people with dishonorable intentions."

Valkyrie shook her head. "The school." She grabbed his arm. "The kids are all there. There's about 100 of them. I need you to help me get them onto the jump ship." She ducked as the ship shook. The children were the only hope of saving the future of Asgard. They needed to be saved first. Then they could worry about the rest. 

Korg, for once, didn't make an unnecessary remark. Following her, he let her lead through the corridors of the ship. The classroom, which was what they called the large empty cargo bay where the children played and took their lessons was filled with small Asgardians aged anywhere from 8 to 80. 

They were all terrified. 

Running and standing on a table, she shouted. "Everyone QUIET." 

They all looked up at her, terror in their eyes. While she hadn't interacted with most of them, everyone knew she was a close confidant to the king. Valkyrie scanned the faces. "I need all of you to get into groups of no more than 15." She said, making sure to keep her voice level. "The groups should be mixed ages." It would give them a hope of defending themselves if they were caught. The children scrambled to follow her order. Valkyrie looked over at Korg. 

"I'm going to need you to guard here." She said. "I'll lead the children to the jump ship. Do not let in anyone who isn't me." She grabbed the rock man's arm. "If necessary, you die for them." 

Korg nodded his understanding. Valkyrie motioned to the first group. "Follow me." 

Weaving through the corridors, her sword at the ready, Valkyrie glanced over her shoulder to see if all the children were keeping up. The smallest was standing right at her feet, her hands gripping the fabric of her cape. Valkyrie clenched her jaw, before pushing onward. Opening the door to the ship, she grabbed the oldest of the children, waiting until the others climbed on before talking to her. "What's your name?" 

"Firga." The girl swallowed, her eyes darting around nervously. Valkyrie smiled. "Hi Firga. I'm putting you in charge." 

"But-" 

"I'm sorry." Valkyrie pulled a dagger from her belt, holding it out to her. "It's not fair, I know. Someone is attacking this ship and I need to know there's someone I can trust, holding things down on this end." 

Firga looked down at the dagger, her eyes darting back up to Valkyrie's face before accepting it. Valkyrie felt a surge of sadness as well as pride. This was a child of peace and yet she took up the knife. 

"You don't let anyone who isn't me in here." Valkyrie said. Firga nodded her understanding. "Good girl." She clapped her on the shoulder. "We'll make a Valkyrie of you yet." 

 

 

 

 

She was transporting the last group when it happened. The ceiling in front of them caved and Thor fell through, lightning zipping around him. Getting to his feet, he was about to jump back up through the hole above when he caught sight of Valkyrie. 

"Brunnhilde." He said. 

"Lightning Lord." She said, motioning to Korg to take the children to the jump ship. 

Thor watched them leave. "All of them?" 

Valkyrie nodded. 

"Good." He swallowed. "We're being attacked by...I don't know who they are." He reached out his hand, hesitating before pulling it back. "They'll destroy anything that moves. "I'll make sure their attention is here. Help you get away." 

"Thor." Valkyrie murmured. 

"I know you want to fight, but the survival of the children is more important." He said. "I have Hulk and Loki with me." He looked at her regretfully. "I just wish we had more time." 

Valkyrie didn't know what possessed her, but it was as though all the things she'd left unspoken surged to the surface. She grabbed Thor's face in her hands, pulling him down to her. He groaned as he kissed her. Shaking his head before pulling away. 

"You get them to earth." He whispered. 

"I will." 

"Good." He swallowed. "I lo-" 

"No." She kissed his hand. "Don't say it. You can tell me when you beat them." 

He nodded. "Get them off the ship." He murmured before jumping up, returning to the battle above. 

 

 

 

 

Purple had always been such a beautiful color, she thought as the ship was engulfed in glowing light. The death and destruction of people she'd...known shouldn't be beautiful. 

"What do we do now?" Korg's voice tore her away from her thoughts. Valkyrie looked behind her to see that all the Asgardians were looking at her. She was their leader now. Straightening her spine, she looked out at them. "We wait until they leave." She said. "Then we go to earth." She'd keep her promise to Thor. "I also wish we had more time." She whispered out towards space before going to the controls of the ship. "And I love you too." 


	14. Chapter 14

Thor is tall.

Even among Asgardians, he's tall. He towered above most of the people on the ship.

It usually didn't bother Brunnhilde. His height alone didn't make him a threat. In fact, it usually made it easier for her to throw him off balance when they’re sparring. 

But then...there are moments like these.

She glared up at Thor, her hands on her hips. He was holding her sword above his head and grinning. “Good morning, Brunnhilde.” He said, nonchalantly. Oh, she'd get him. That son of bilgesnipe. It wouldn't be that annoying if it weren't for the fact that this was becoming a common occurrence. She wasn't going to jump for it.  

Brunnhilde crossed her arms over her chest. “I want it back.”

  
“Hmm?” Thor glanced up at the sword. “What, this?” He let out a low sigh, hefting his arm hgher. “Do you need it?”

“Thor, I’m warning you.” Brunnhilde glared. “If you don’t lower your arm I will cut it off.”

"Aaaah." Thor nodded thoughtfully, flexing as he passed the sword from one hand to the other, still holding it way out of her reach. “With what sword?”

Brunnhilde glared at his grin. He was entirely too pleased with himself. Kicking him in the balls, she grabbed the sword as he doubled over. “Try it again.” She said as Thor gasped. “See how forgiving I am.”

“Treason.” Thor gasped, falling onto his back on the ground. Brunnhilde rolled her eyes.

“Feel free to have me executed, lightning lord.” She shouted over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

 

 

 

Thor’s revenge was to strategically move things to higher shelves. She couldn’t prove that he was behind it, but things in her room would suddenly and secretly find themselves way out of her reach. After three days she had enough. Storming into his quarters, she intended to give him a piece of her mind. Thor had been lying in only his underclothes on the bed when she opened the doors. He yelped and fell off the side of the bed. 

“I know it’s boring, travelling through space.” Brunnhilde said, not paying attention to Thor who was scrambling to put clothes on. “But there is no way the king of Asgard doesn’t have anything better to do then break into someone’s quarters and move her socks.”

Thor tripped over his pants and fell behind his bed. “You could knock.”

“That’s ironic.” Brunnhilde rolled her eyes, before frowning at him. "Need help?" 

“No.” Thor waved his arms out, shaking his head. “I've got it.”

Brunhilde frowned. “Are you...embarrassed right now?”

“Yes.” Thor grumbled, his belt clicking. Standing, he grabbed his shirt off the bed and pulled it on.

Brunnhilde crossed her arms, leaning against his table. “It’s nothing you have I haven’t seen before.” She frowned. “Or a better version.”

Thor smirked. “If that’s what you need to tell yourself.” Rubbing the back of his head, he ran his fingers over his eye patch. “Needed something?”

“I’m here to issue a warning.” Brunnhilde said.

“A warning.” Thor said slowly..

“Yes.” She stood, walking away towards the door. "While there may be things out of my reach. There are plenty of things close to the ground." 

 

 

Later that day at the council meeting, Thor sat heavily on the command chair that had become his "throne". The chair toppled over, spilling him onto the ground. He looked around in shock, his eyes going from Loki's snort of amusement, Heimdall's arched eyebrow and Hulk's guffawing laughter until finally he fixed his gaze on Brunnhilde who was sharpening her sword. 

"Close to the ground?" He asked. Brunnhilde smirked, keeping her eyes on her sword. 

"The bigger they are, my king." She said. "The harder they fall." 


	15. Chapter 15

Brunnhilde hid the lifeboat behind a gaseous nebula, waiting for Thanos' ship to leave. She ignored Korg and the crying children, gritting her teeth. She hated feeling useless. She hated that she couldn't anything but waiting and hiding on the sidelines. She'd done enough of that on Sakaar, thinking if she stayed away from the action, it would keep her heart safe. If she had no one, there was no way for her to get hurt less. Caring made her weak. These last few months on the ship had made her forget. She'd grown comfortable, complacent. Hel, she'd even started to... Angrily she wiped at her eyes where hot tears were falling. No. She wasn't going to even allow herself to think about that. About him. He was most likely dead. They all were. 

A light illuminated the sky, quieting the Asgardian survivors. She watched as the light streaked across the sky, a dazzling rainbow. It was almost beautiful. Her grip on her sword tightened as she watched it. It had no right to be beautiful. "Heimdall." She murmured. Who had he sent away? Where had he sent them? Another light, this one clearly an explosion, practically blinded her as it came across the view screen. Then the large ship flew over them. 

"Hush." She hissed at the children, her heart pounding her ears. 

"Actually, sound doesn't travel through the vacuum of space." Korg said. "So they can be as loud as they want." He smiled, unaffected by the glare Brunnhilde shot him. The last of the ship passed over their heads. Nodding to herself, Brunnhilde came to a decision. 

 "Okay." She said, standing. "Korg." The rock creature jumped at the command in her tone. "Can you fly this thing?"

"Why?" Korg frowned, moving closer to the pilot's chair. 

"Because." She walked to where the emergency space suits were housed. "I'm going out there." To look for survivors. "And..." She waved a hand to the kids. "I can't have them see me." Or risk them seeing the dead bodies of their parents was left unspoken. Korg met her eyes and nodded, for once not adding an obnoxious comment. 

Putting on the suit, Brunnhilde went down to the airlock. Asgardians could breathe in space for much longer than Midgardians. That being said, she'd need to act quickly to look for survivors. It was better for her to be completely alert and not worrying about lack of oxygen. Putting on the helmet, she clicked it into place. Checking the door, pressed the button to open the door. 

Stepping out into space, she propelled herself forward. Breathing, she centered herself. It wouldn't do to lose her composure. She needed to find him- survivors. She needed to find survivors. 

 

 

 

 

 

Korg helped her pull the last body on the ship. She'd found at least 5 survivors...And Heimdall. He was limp, his eyes closed, but Brunnhilde couldn't bring herself to leave him there. The Bifrost guard had become one of her biggest anchors since the destruction of Asgard and she couldn't bring herself to just leave him there. 

"Um." Korg glanced over his shoulder at the door to the main part of the ship. "Do you really think it's a good idea bringing a dead body on here with the kids?" 

Brunnhilde glared at him. 

"It's just early childhood trauma can have lasting side effects." He continued. "And these kids could be dealing with the repercussions for thousands of years." 

Before Brunnhilde could respond, Heimdall groaned. She and Korg both looked down at him in shock before looking up at each other. 

"Not dead." Korg said. "That's good to know." 

"Not....yet." Heimdall groaned. "Though if you....don't do any-" 

"Shhhh." Brunnhilde shushed him. "Don't speak. Korg." She looked up at the rock alien. "Get me the first aid kit. It's underneath the captain's chair." He nodded, getting to his feet without, thankfully, giving her one of his quips. Brunnhilde squeezed Heimdall's hand tightly. "We've got you." 

 

 

 

 

 

"Anyone else survive?" Heimdall's question jerked Brunnhilde awake. She almost fell out of the chair she'd fallen asleep in. The gatekeeper had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the last three days. The other 4 people she'd pulled from the wreckage hadn't had many injuries and certainly handed been stabbed in the chest. Brunnhilde  cleared her throat. 

"4 others." She leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees. "I didn't find him." She murmured. "Thor. He...He wasn't in the wreckage, but it was difficult, the..." She swallowed. "There was-" Heimdall's hand slipped into hers. She inhaled sharply. "I didn't realize how much he meant to me. How much they all meant to me until I lost them." She shook her head. "What happened? Did you see?" 

Heimdal closed his eyes. "Yes." His voice was weak. Brunnhilde waited, unsure if it was something she should ask. She couldn't push. As much as she'd lost, she hadn't known Thor that long. Heimdall had lost a lifelong friend. She wouldn't push. Standing, she said. "There's a habitable planet coming up. We're going to land there and plan our next move" 

"What about Midgard?" Heimdall's question stopped her. "Earth?" 

Brunnhilde leaned against the door, exhaling. "That was Thor's plan." She walked out. "I'll get you some water." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
It happened the next day. Heimdall had just managed to sit up when he gripped Brunnhilde's arm, his golden eyes going wide. 

"Heimdall?" She asked. He gasped. "What do you see?" 

"They're....vanishing." 

"Vanishing?" She asked. "Who." 

"Half." He gasped. "Thanos." His grip tightened. Shutting his eyes, he breathed before snapping them open and looking at Brunnhilde. "It's too late." 

A cold sense of dread griped her. Wrenching out of Heimdall's grasp, she stumbled out on to the main bridge of the lifeboat. The entire ship lurched, sending her flying. The children were crying as ash surrounded them. Ash? How...

The horrible answer came as the child in front of her crumbled to dust. Brunnhilde covered her mouth. She'd thought she'd known horror. She'd been a Valkyrie. She'd watched her loved ones die around her. She'd experienced war, but these last few days...She covered her mouth, not wanting to breathe in any...any of the ash. Rushing, she grabbed hold of the controls. They were being pulled into the orbit of a moon. White knuckling the steering control, she shouted. 

"HOLD ON" 

Though to who, she didn't know. 

They crashed. Blinking, she exhaled looking up at the ceiling. What was happening? 

She could hear voices, soft rumblings hidden by the ringing in her ears. There's a flash and suddenly, she was enveloped by a light, so filled with color it made her cry. Why did so many painful things have to be contained with so much beauty? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The battlefield was eerily silent. No one knew what to say. Thor sat heavily, his shock getting the better of him. Around him the others were trying to make sense of the insensible. The head. Why hadn't he aimed for the head? What had possessed him to be so stupid? 

Pride. He'd wanted Thanos to know he'd died by his hand. He'd wanted the mad Titan to see the person who'd caused his death. He'd wanted to watch the life fade from his eyes. 

Thor's pride had cost everyone dearly. A price that could never be calculated, much less repaid. 

"Thor." 

Captain Rogers was walking up to him. Thor couldn't even look at him. 

"Thor, we..." Rogers looked dazed. Clearing his throat, he straightened his back. "We need to take stock see. Who's still out there." 

Before Thor could reply a light broke through the trees. Thor's heart stopped. There was no way what he was seeing was possible, and yet there it was. "BiFrost." He whispered, walking out of the forest. The rainbow bridge touched down in front of the tree line. Behind him, he could hear survivors looking at it with concern. They probably thought more of Thanos' forces were coming. Thor couldn't tell them different. The person who had last been in possession of the sword had been Heimdall. Who would have the power? 

The light cleared and a broken ship materialized. Thor recognized it as one that had been in the hangar of the Asgardian ship. He dropped Stormbreaker, running towards the ship. Jumping onto the top, he looked down at the window to the pilot's seat. 

She was sitting there. A look of pain and confusion as she looked through the view screen up at him. He saw her mouth his name. "Brunnhilde." He said. Pulling back his fist, he punched the glass. It cracked under his fist. He punched again. The cracks went across the glass. She sat up, throwing an arm across her eyes as the glass shattered. He reached down and jumped in. 

Brunnhilde lowered her arm, sitting up as she looked at him. "Thor?" 

He nodded. 

"They..." She looked around her. "They crumbled and then we crashed and then...HEIMDALL." She jumped up, running to the back of the ship. Thor frowned. 

"Heimdall?" He followed. The gatekeeper was leaning on his sword, clutching his stomach. Looking up at Thor, he smiled. 

"I saw you." He tapped the side of one of his eyes. "Brought us here." He shut his eyes. "And now I must rest." 

Thor swallowed, looking at him. "It is good to see you old friend." 

"I know." Heimdall said. He collapsed onto the bed. "Now go. Korg will make sure I don't die." 

Brunnhilde put her hand on Thor's arm. They moved out of the room, looking through the rest of the ship. The children were being evacuated out of the ship but dazed Wakanda warriors. Thor put his hand over Brunnhilde's wondering when she'd become okay with physical contact. 

"THOR." Banner shouted from outside. "Hey, where's Thor? Someone find him and tell him there's an Asgardian ship here." 

"Big guy?" Brunnhilde asked. Thor nodded. 

"Well, not currently. He's...kind of little right now." He frowned. "Don't know why the Hulk didn't come out and fight." 

Brunnhilde dragged him out of the ship, looking around. Her eyes falling on Banner, she grinned. "Tight pants." 

Banner whirled around, looking at Brunnhilde. "Angry girl." He said. Awkwardly, he stumbled towards her. Brunnhilde bridged the distance, pulling him into a one armed hug without letting go of Thor's arm. Bruce shut his eyes, pressing his face into her neck. 

Thor could only watch. He'd lost so much, and yet here they were. His best friend and...and the woman he loved.

He didn't deserve any of it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It's kind of the princess to allow us to stay." Brunnhilde remarked as she entered Thor's quarters in the Wakandan palace. Thor nodded not looking away from the sinking sun.

"She's to be Queen now." He lowered his eyes. "Her brother, king T'Challa was among the fallen."

Brunnhilde recognized that look of self hatred. She'd seen it in the mirror enough times. Walking over to him, she stopped, standing next to him. 

"She has lost much." He said. "We all have." He exhaled. "And I-I have let...everyone down." 

"I recited their names before going to sleep." Brunnhilde said. "After I fought Hela. I...recited all the names of my fallen comrades every night." Thor turned, watching her silently. "It took an hour, but I...I didn't feel I deserved to rest when they were dead and I lived." She looked up at Thor. "I don't know what happened on that battlefield, but I do know that there was no way for you to know that driving that ax into his chest wouldn't kill him." 

"I should have-" 

"Should have. Ah yes." Brunnhilde shook her head. "I am quite familiar with that particular train of thought. That was my companion on many a night. Along with a bottle and a willing bed partner to help me rationalize the irrational." She put her hand on his arm. Thor looked down at it. 

"That..." He said. "Doesn't make me feel better." 

"I know." Brunnhilde shook her head. "The guilt takes time." 

Thor stepped closer. "We lost." He whispered. He was still so young and in this moment, the sun setting, he looked incredibly broken. 

"Today." She said. "But we are still here." 

"I love you." Thor said. "I know, we haven't...I know you're not ready to talk about this, and we don't have to, but after everything that happened today. I need you to know." He took her hands in his. "I intend to go after Thanos. I will in all likelihood not return. I cannot leave things unsaid." 

Brunnhilde looked up at him. "You foolish idiot. When you go after Thanos, I will be right at your side. And the two of us will kill him." She smiled. "Revengers." 

He noded, biting back a smile. "Revengers." 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that Thorkyrie should get alllllll the space OTP tropes.  
> Starting with "oh no we're trapped in a cave together and need to huddle with each other for warmth inevitably leading to us having a revealing conversation where we confront our feelings for each other."

"You said." Brunnhilde glared through the rising snow storm. "That this planet had food."

"Yes" Thor replied. "But-"

"And." She cut him off. "That it was pleasant and wonderful."

"That I did." Thor stepped closer. His cape whipping around his ankles as the wind picked up. "But if you recall I also stated that it was prone to some minor climate fluctuations."

Brunnhilde tapped her hair that had been completely frozen solid. "Minor." She repeated.

Loki cleared his throat. Thor frowned at him. "You're looking suspiciously comfortable, brother." He tilted his head. "Almost as though you weren't actually here."

"What?" Loki scoffed, shaking his head. "That's ridiculous."

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes. "We can see the snow going through you."

Loki's grin vanished. "Ah. Well." He shrugged. "I don't do well with," he turned to Thor. "How did you so eloquently put it brother? Minor climate fluctuations."

"You're frost giant." Thor retorted.

Loki scoffed. "That manner of discrimination is unbecoming of the king of Asgard." He shook his head. "I'll be sure to tell Heimdall to bring you back up to the ship." He smirked. "At some point."

"LOKI." Thor shouted as his brother disappeared. "I'm going to..." He shook his head. "Urgh, he's the worst."

"He's not the one freezing out on this planet." Brunnhilde rolled her eyes. "There's a cave up ahead. We should go in there and wait for this storm to pass. After which, we can gather supplies and bring them back to the ship." She began walking. Thor fell into step behind her, putting his arm up to block the snow from hitting his face. Entering the cave, Brunnhilde, took off her cloak.

"We could have had Heimdall take us back up." Thor suggested.

"Being away from Asgard means summoning the power of the Bifrost is tiring." Brunnhilde said. "He needs to channel it through himself. I don't want to strain him."

Thor frowned as he sat on a rock. "He didn't tell me."

Brunnhilde shrugged. "He didn't tell me either, but I can see it." She looked up at Thor's pained expression. Anticipating his response, she decided to stop him before his guilt consumed him. "It's not your fault you didn't notice. You've been focused on other things." She glanced at the mouth of the cave. "Though those other things do not seem to involve checking the climate of a planet."

"I thought we wouldn't be here long enough to warrant us getting caught in a snow storm." Thor sighed. "Though the good news is when the sun comes out, the snow will melt quickly." He nodded. "Also, the rapid seasonal cycle means that plants grow fast."

Brunnhilde sat up straighter. "Is that why you picked this planet?" Thor nodded. "That's genius."

Thor rolled his eyes. "I do happen to have a great idea every once in a while."

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes. "How much longer in this particular season?" She asked.

Thor cleared his throat. "4 hours." He said.

"4...." Brunnhilde groaned.

"On the bright side, the plants will begin to bloom 3 hours after that," Thor continued. "which means we can gather a good sampling and test which ones are eatable and bring them up to the arboretum where they will bear fruit in about 2 days!"

"That's all great." Brunnhilde said. "But it still leaves us stuck in this cave for 4 hours." The cold was beginning to get to her. Thor watched her.

"Seeing as I'm focusing on you right now." He said slowly. "I'd say you might be cold."

Brunnhilde sighed. "I am." She arched an eyebrow. "It's freezing." Thor hesitated before walking over to her.

"I don't want this to be construed as me thinking you're weak. You're a strong powerful Valkyrie warrior and I am as cold as you. Except you're cold better than I am, because I'm weaker and-"

"Thor just come here and hold me." Brunnhilde snapped. "For warmth." She clarified as a look of delight came over his face.

"Of course." He said sitting down and pulling his cape around them. "For warmth. Nothing else."

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes, pressing her face against his chest. Thor being tall had its perks and his arms were nice. Were the situation different, she'd have given into her attraction to him, but she couldn't. Thor had feelings and he was terrible at hiding them. It would hurt him to be used for casual sex. He wouldn't say it, but it would be written all over that puppy dog face of his. And she couldn't deal with that. She didn't want him hurt. It didn't mean she had feelings for him.

"Brunnhilde."

"Hmm?"

"How have you been?"

Brunnhilde looked up at him. "What are you trying to do?"

Thor sighed. "Heimdall is my best friend and I didn't even notice that something was wrong with him."

"Nothing's wrong with him." Brunnhilde said. "He's just dealing with a part of losing his home. Like we all are."

Thor shook his head. "I just don't want to neglect those that I'm closest to. I want to be a better king than my father was and that means learning from my past mistakes. And my past mistakes all begin with being selfish." He looked down at her. "So if there's something bothering you, I want to know."

"I'm doing well." Brunnhilde said. Thor scoffed. "I mean it."

"I'm sure you'll forgive me for this later..." He wrinkled his brow. "Or you won't and you'll simply kick my ass in a sparring match, but I don't think you're being truthful and while I appreciate you as a warrior, I just need you to know that I also appreciate you as a friend and that if-"

"Stop." Brunnhilde pulled away, throwing off Thor's arms and his cape. Standing she began pacing the cave.

"I-"

"Stop." She held out a hand. "Stop with the kindness and the caring and the..." She shook her head. "I do not share my feelings with anyone. I do not appreciate the idea of opening up to others. I don't care about you. I don't have feelings for you."

Thor blinked at her before leaning back. "I never thought you did."

"Good." Brunnhilde said, nodding. "Because I do not."

Thor nodded. "I think you've made that clear."

"Good." Brunnhilde couldn't stop nodding. "And don't think I don't know what you're doing."

Thor's face hadn't moved. "And what is it you think I'm doing, exactly?"

"You're being nice to me to lull me into a false sense of security." She put her hands on her hips. "It won't happen."

"Okay." Thor said slowly. "Or, I'm being kind to you because I care about you. As a friend." He added. "As a very friend...friend. Platonic. Completely platonic."

"Well, it's not going to work." Brunnhilde said. "I know you, Thor Odinsson. And you care deeply. You're trying to spare my feelings, even at the expense of your own. You're kind and good and everything I don't deserve in another person." She turned her back to him. "So keep yourself warm for the next few hours."

Thor didn't reply. A silence fell in the cave. Brunnhilde stared at the wall, her eyes tracing the path of the rock formation. He was really going to let her sit here. He wasn't going to push his case. Of course not. That was Thor. He would never ask of her something she wasn't ready for.

And it was cold.

The snow was showing no signs of slowing down and they still had 3 hours and 50 minutes to go. She was cold. Which meant she would need to do something embarrassing.

"You are...beyond infuriating." She said, turning. Thor was watching her.

"Thank...you?"

"And I'm freezing." She shut her eyes. "Though maybe my face burning with shame will keep me warm."

Thor chuckled. "True, though that does not do much for me." He opened his arms. "And since I need to show you how completely selfish and unfeeling I can be, I demand that you come here." He winced. "Respectfully."

Brunnhilde walked back over, sitting and accepted Thor's arms around her.

"Would it help if I embarrassed myself?" Thor asked. "Told you a story that would make you feel better about this moment?"

Brunnhilde shook her head. "In your surveying of this planet, did it mention a truth serum compound in the air?" She was being unusually talkative about her emotions today. An unfamiliar atmospheric composition could be the cause. Or, her brain whispered, it could be that she trusted Thor more than she realized. 

"No." Thor said. "And I did specifically check for that in the scans I took of the atmosphere." He smirked as Brunnhilde rolled her eyes. "I'm serious."

"I just. It hasn't been easy being around Asgardians again." Brunnhilde murmured. "It's much easier to detach emotionally when there's no one around you that gives you a feeling of home. On Sakaar, every time I got attached, I'd run. Here. There's no running." She looked up at Thor. "Doesn't mean I won't try."

Thor scrunched up his face. "Well it is good then, that you are old and therefore slowing down which means that I will catch up to you."

"Are you trying to make me angry with you?"

"Is it working?" Thor looked at her encouragingly.

"This..." A voice came from the front of the cave. "Is nauseating." The two of them turned to see Loki appear. "I expected blood. Blows."

Thor looked at Brunnhilde. "I think he misunderstood our general dynamic."

"No." Loki said. "You annoy her. She threatens you almost daily."

"Loki." Thor said. "I understand where the confusion lies. When people threaten you, it's because they mean it. Because, as I've said before. You're the worst. As opposed to when people threaten me which means that they enjoy my company and are engaging in banter." he grinned. "I'm charming."

Brunnhilde watched as Loki's brow knit together. Huffing, he disappeared.

"Ah, classic." Thor waved at the spot where his brother was standing. "Where were we?" He snapped his fingers. "Right. I had successfully tricked you into expressing your undying love for me." He waved his arm. "Proceed."

"Shut up, Odinsson." Brunnhilde rolled her eyes.

"No." Thor said. "My evil plan has worked you have no choice but to confess your feelings." He smirked. "Then we can find a fun way to spend the next 3 and a half hours."

 

 

"So." Heimdall said as Loki broke out of his magical trance. "How are they?"

"You can see them." Loki rolled his eyes.

"I can't." Bruce said. "What were they doing?"

"Huddling for warmth." Loki rolled his eyes. "And I gave them a common enemy to bond over. I suspect they'll be..." he wrinkled his nose. "Getting together soon." He shook his head. "And they'll be happy."

Heimdall clapped him on the shoulder. "This is a good thing."

Loki groaned. "How did I agree to help my brother's love life?"

"Well, I suspect that the big guy's input helped tip the scales." Bruce said. Heimdall nodded before straightening up.

"Well, it appears our plan was a success." He turned away from the planet. "So I will be looking anywhere but there."

Loki crossed his arms. "I hope you're both very pleased with yourselves."

"We are." Bruce said.

"Good." Loki said. "Because it's going to take more than a few hours in the cave to get over the 5 months worth of sexual tension they've been building on this little journey." He nodded as Bruce and Heimdall shared a look. "Yeah. So I hope you got used to whatever you saw, Heimdall. Because you're going to be seeing it all over the ship."

He walked out, leaving the other two men alone.

"What did we just do?" Bruce whispered.


End file.
